What Am I To You?
by Reina Kim
Summary: Bagi dirimu... Aku ini apa? Lima kata, satu kalimat. Ini cerita sederhana tentang pertanyaan Kim Taehyung yang tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Min Yoongi. [TaeGi / VGa / KookGa / KookMin]


"Min Yoongi..."

"..."

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengarkan ucapan pemuda yang tengah berbaring di belakangnya. Keheningan tercipta untuk sesaat, teredam dalam embusan napas keduanya.

Kecupan kecil diterima pemuda bernama Yoongi itu di tengkuknya, membuatnya menggelinjang geli karna tak tahan dengan rasa menggelitik yang diberikan oleh pemuda lainnya.

Dekapan itu mengerat, membuat gesekan kecil tercipta di antara kulit keduanya. Yoongi sudah akan membuka mulut bertanya kalau saja suaranya tak terdahului pertanyaan bernadakan gamang dari pemuda di belakangnya tersebut.

" _Bagimu... Aku ini apa?"_

 **Reina Of El Dorado Present**

 **What Am I To You?**

 **Disclaimer : BTS milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Sahabat, Diri mereka sendiri, dan juga fans.**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun saat menulis fanfiksi ini, semata-mata hanya untuk kesenangan dan kepuasan diri sendiri.**

 **Genre : Real Life, AR, Non! AU, Yaoi, Drama, Friendship, Romance, etc.**

 **Tribute : My beloved, Rei Winter.**

 **My self, Reina Spring.**

 **Please Play Now : BTS–I Need U.**

 **Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Crack—Pairing, Bromance, OOC, Typo(s), Non EYD, etc.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Taehyung membuka matanya dengan berat, mengerjapkan kelopak matanya berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya menyeruak masuk ke dalam retinanya. Ia mengusap bagian sisi kasur yang tengah ditempati tubuhnya, dan sosok yang sangat ia cintai tidak ada di sana.

Taehyung menghela napas lelah, melipat tangan kirinya dan menjadikannya bantalan sembari menatap menerang ke langit-langit ruang kamar bercat putih gading itu dengan saksama. Memikirkan banyak hal.

Bunyi derit pintu yang terbuka mengusiknya, serta merta membuat matanya terpaling dan menemukan sosok yang mengisi delapan bulan hidupnya dalam berbagai warna.

Yoongi. Min Yoongi.

Orang yang telah mengambil seluruh kewarasannya.

"Yoongi- _Hyung_."

Sosok itu menatapnya dengan matanya yang dingin, lalu menarik segaris senyum kaku yang terpaksa.

"Selamat pagi, Taehyung," bahkan sapaannya pun terdengar begitu dibuat-buat. Sanggup membakar seluruh isi kepala Taehyung agar memuntahkan emosinya keluar. Tapi tidak. Tidak boleh. Ia tidak boleh melakukan itu karna akan menyakiti Yoongi.

Dan mati lebih baik daripada harus melihat pemuda di hadapannya itu tersakiti.

"Bangun dan bersiaplah kuliah," Yoongi berujar sembari berjalan menuju kasurnya, menepuk kaki Taehyung agar pemuda itu segera bangun dari posisi tidurannya. Taehyung dengan berat hati bangun, menyandarkan punggung tegapnya ke kepala kasur dengan malas-malasan.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi, _Hyung_." Taehyung mengelak, mencoba mengulur waktu agar bisa sedikit lebih lama berada di sisi pemuda manis di hadapannya. Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya, ekspresi favoritnya saat merasa jengkel akan sesuatu.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan, jadi cepatlah mandi!" Ia menarik tangan Taehyung agar pemuda itu mau beranjak dari duduknya, tapi yang dilakukan Taehyung malah menarik kembali pemuda itu hingga terduduk di atas pahanya. Memeluk pinggang itu dan meletakan dagu runcingnya di atas bahu Yoongi dengan mata terpejam.

"Tae–"

"Sebentar, tolong, sebentar saja..." bisik Taehyung lemah, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yoongi, menghirup aroma vanila dan _green mint_ kesukaannya.

"Kau wangi," gumamnya tak jelas dengan bibir menempel di kulit sensitif yang lebih tua, membuat rasa panas terbakar dan geli yang menjadikan bulu romanya meremang.

"Tentu saja karna aku sudah mandi bodoh!" ketus Yoongi sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan erat Kim Taehyung.

"Taehyung! Lepaskan aku!"

Taehyung menyerah, melepaskan tangannya agar tidak melingkari perut Yoongi lagi. Yoongi segera berdiri dengan kaki terentak kesal, ia menoleh dan menatap wajah berparas tampan itu dengan tatapan keki. Taehyung hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangkat bahunya menyerah.

"Ok, ok, aku akan pergi mandi," ujarnya mengalah, dalam hati merasa bersalah melihat ekspresi sakit yang berusaha ditutupi pemuda Min tersebut.

"Apa... Semalam aku terlalu kasar _Hyung_?" Taehyung tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk bertanya, membuat Yoongi berdecak kesal sembari mengumpat karna ekspresi menggoda yang diberikan Taehyung padanya.

"Pergilah mandi Kim Taehyung, sekarang!" perintahnya tak mau dibantah dan membuat Taehyung menampilkan cengiran senangnya. Ia selalu suka saat-saat seperti ini, mengganggu dan membuat Yoongi marah itu sudah seperti candu untuknya, kau tak akan tahu betapa bahagianya Taehyung setiap kali bisa membuat wajah putih itu memerah marah karna emosi, merona malu –atau karna gairah saat mendesah.

Taehyung menarik tubuh Yoongi dan membantingnya ke tengah kasur dengan cukup kasar, merangkak mendekati tubuh rapuh itu dan menindihnya dengan mudah. Taehyung mengeliminasi jarak wajah mereka, menatap mata _almond_ itu penuh pemujaan sebelum menciumi bibir ranumnya dengan liar dan kasar, membuat Yoongi mendesah lelah dan pasrah di bawah dominasi sang pemuda Kim.

" _Wanna play with me_?" tanya Taehyung dengan bisikan rendah yang menggoda dan begitu _hot_.

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

"Tae–aku ada... Kuliah pagi." Yoongi menolak secara halus, kedua tangannya berada di bahu Taehyung, menjaga jarak aman tetap tercipta. Yang lebih muda hanya terkekeh senang, dan kembali melumat bibir Yoongi dengan gerakan sensual.

 _Cpk_.

Taehyung membebaskan bibir Yoongi dari kuasanya, lalu menjauh setelah mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya, beranjak turun dari atas kenyamanan kasur yang hangat tersebut.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tak bisa memaksa," katanya sembari tertawa kecil dengan nada santai. Taehyung membawa langkahnya menuju kamar mandi tanpa banyak bicara lagi, menyisakan Yoongi yang memperhatikan punggung itu menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

* * *

 **Reina Of El Dorado**

* * *

 _Kalian bertanya hubungan mereka apa?_

 _Tidak._

 _Tak perlu ditanya lagi, karna sudah jelas bahwasanya mereka saling memiliki._

Taehyung dan Yoongi berjalan bersama melewati gerbang Seoul University, keduanya tengah berdebat sembari terus melangkah bersama.

"Kau yakin kau benar-benar tidak memiliki hubungan dengan orang itu?!" suara Taehyung meninggi, membentak Yoongi dengan emosi. Sosok berambut _red highlight_ itu menggeram sembari menatap nyalang pada Taehyung.

"Demi Tuhan! Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau Hoseok dan aku itu hanya teman satu kelompok Taehyung?!"

Taehyung mendengus dan membuang wajahnya sembari menyugar rambutnya kasar.

"Lalu kenapa ia mengirimu pesan seperti itu _Hyung_?" desak Taehyung masih keras kepala.

"Kau tak mempercayaiku?" tanya Yoongi sangsi.

"Aku mempercayaimu _Hyung_! Tapi aku tidak bisa percaya sama orang itu!"

"Bukan _'Orang itu'!_ Tapi Jung Hoseok. Jung. Hoseok! Dia punya nama Taehyung. Dia punya nama," tekan Yoongi terbawa emosi.

"Kau bahkan membelanya?"

"Bukan begitu! Kenapa susah sekali bicara padamu?!"

"Kau sendiri yang mempersulit keadaan! Apa kau pikir aku senang terus-menerus cemas memikirkan soal kau dan Jung Hoseok-mu itu?!"

"Apa yang harus kau pikirkan sementara aku tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya?!"

"Lalu kau memiliki hubungan denganku?!"

Yoongi terdiam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, ia membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Aku duluan," ujarnya dan mempercepat langkah-langkah kakinya, tapi Taehyung lebih cepat. Ia berhasil menangkap lengan putih itu dan menyentaknya.

"Jawab!" perintah Taehyung tak senang. Yoongi terdiam dan menghela napasnya lelah.

"Aku tak mau bertengkar denganmu Taehyung."

"Aku juga tak mau!" seru Taehyung dingin. "Tapi Demi Tuhan _Hyung_! Apa pernah kau memikirkan perasaanku meski hanya sedikit saja?!" teriaknya emosi.

"Apa aku... Apa aku benar-benar memiliki arti bagimu?" ia mengulang pertanyaan yang sama lagi, pertanyaan yang terus menerus ia tanyakan dalam waktu dekat dan tak memiliki jawaban.

 _Selalu_.

Taehyung menatap punggung sempit itu penuh harapan yang menjemukan. Ia merasakan perutnya dikocok tak karuan karna pengharapan-pengharapan yang selalu berbalas kekecewaan.

Tap!

Tangan Taehyung terlepas dengan pasrah saat jemari dingin Yoongi yang terbebas memaksanya. Sosok mungil itu berbalik dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang masih sama, dingin, tak berperasaan.

"Aku pergi dulu," katanya dan berlalu dari sana, menyisakan Taehyung dalam sakit hati yang sama lagi.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Seolah tak pernah ada habisnya, entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya lagi. Sudah berkali-kali rasanya.

Dan bodohnya, ia masih bertahan.

Bahkan meski ia sadar bahwa Yoongi... Tidak akan membalas perasaanya.

* * *

 **Reina Of El Dorado**

* * *

Kim Taehyung bertemu dengannya dua tahun yang lalu, saat ia menginjak Seoul University untuk pertama kalinya. Sosok senior berbalutkan jas almamater biru tua yang menjadi ketua upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru, Yoongi. Min Yoongi.

Wajah putih pucat tanpa ekspresinya, tatapan mata dingin dan keengganannya, senyum sinis mengejeknya, suara serak rendah menggodanya, seluruh sel di dalam dirinya membakar rasa ingin tahu Taehyung.

Ia ingin lebih dekat dengan pemuda itu.

Dan takdir seolah menjawab keinginan Taehyung, secara kebetulan ia berada di flat yang bersebelahan dengan Yoongi.

Kau tak akan pernah tahu seberapa besar kebahagiaan Taehyung saat mengetahui bahwa tetangganya adalah senior yang selalu membuatnya merasa berdebar-debar tak karuan.

Lupakan soal jenis kelamin, tak usah tanya kenapa ia bisa jatuh hati pada sosok dingin itu. Yang Taehyung tahu hatinya telah memilih, dan pilihannya jatuh pada Min Yoongi.

Dalam waktu beberapa bulan Taehyung selalu berusaha mendekati Yoongi dengan berbagai cara. Mulai dari mengajak makan bersama, menonton film ataupun konser band kesukaan Yoongi, mengerjakan tugas, dan bahkan pulang bersama saat liburan karna ternyata Yoongi dan dia berasal dari tempat yang sama, Daegu.

Perlu waktu nyaris setahun untuk membuat Yoongi nyaman dengan keberadaannya. Pemuda itu begitu tertutup, sangat susah membuka diri dengan orang lain. Tapi Taehyung tak menyerah, ia percaya sekeras apa pun Yoongi, suatu saat nanti pasti pemuda itu mau menerimanya secara utuh.

Itu adalah harapan terbesar bagi Taehyung.

Tapi harapan hanyalah harapan semata. Karna nyatanya, setelah delapan bulan lalu Taehyung menyatakan perasaannya ketika mereka berlibur bersama ke Pulau Jeju, tak pernah sekalipun Yoongi memberinya jawaban.

Tidak sekalipun ia pernah menolak ataupun menerima Taehyung secara langsung. Yoongi hanya diam, lalu waktu akan berlalu begitu saja dan kemudian ia akan bersikap seperti biasa, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Selalu, selalu seperti itu.

Bahkan setelah nyaris dua tahun bersama pun Yoongi belum berubah.

Empat bulan setelah pernyataan cinta pertama kalinya Taehyung pada Yoongi, ia pulang dengan keadaan mabuk-mabukan. Mengetuk pintu flat Yoongi dengan keras dan meracau tak karuan, dan ketika pemuda itu membuka pintu, Taehyung segera menyambar bibir ranumnya, mengklaim apa yang selama ini membuatnya begitu frustrasi.

Sejak malam itu juga hubungan mereka jadi senormal pasangan kekasih tak normal lainnya. Mereka bergandengan tangan, berciuman, saling memeluk, dan bahkan bercinta dengan panas setiap ada kesempatan–bahkan sekarang saja mereka memilih tinggal bersama menempati flat Yoongi atas inisiatif Taehyung.

Hanya saja, interaksi-interaksi itu sama sekali tanpa status.

Taehyung mengakui Yoongi sebagai kekasihnya, tapi ia tak yakin Yoongi juga mengakui hal yang sama untuknya. Karna sampai detik ini mereka bersama pun, tak ada satu kata pun yang menegaskan hubungan mereka ini.

Taehyung tak mau mempermasalahkannya, _awalnya_. Sebelum Hoseok datang di antara mereka berdua. Hanya perlu waktu lima hari saja bajingan itu sudah berhasil akrab dengan Yoongi, menempelinya seperti anak ayam yang baru menetas dan harus dijaga dengan baik oleh induknya, membuat Taehyung jengah dan tak bisa menghindarkan pertengkaran selama hampir dua minggu ini. Taehyung juga mulai menanyakan hubungan mereka selama delapan bulan ini, mendesak Yoongi memberinya jawaban yang tak juga didapatnya sampai sekarang.

Pertengkaran mereka sempat memanas dan terus membuat perdebatan tak habis-habisnya hingga semalam Yoongi membujuknya, lalu mereka melakukan seks dengan liar dan mulai berdamai.

 _Ya_ , _mulai_ , kalau seandainya saja pagi tadi Taehyung tak mendapatkan pesan masuk dari Hoseok dengan nama kontak ' _My Hope_ ' di sana, mengucapkan ' _Selamat pagi sugar-ku tercinta'_ dengan _emoticon kiss_ dan _love_ yang merusak mata dan hampir membuat Taehyung membanting ponsel Yoongi ke atas lantai dengan keras kalau saja ia tak sadar diri tentang statusnya yang bukan siapa-siapa.

Dan akhirnya pun mereka kembali bertengkar hingga membuat pertanyaan yang sama kembali diucapkan Taehyung–lagi dan lagi, terus seperti itu berulang kali.

 _Bagimu... Aku ini apa?_

* * *

 **Reina Of El Dorado**

* * *

Yoongi melangkah dengan malas-malasan menelusuri koridor gedung flatnya, sore hari ini ia terpaksa pulang sendiri karna Taehyung sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sejak siang tadi. Yah, meski bagi Yoongi itu bukan masalah besar juga.

Yoongi merogoh saku jaketnya, mencari-cari kunci pintu flatnya yang tak ia temukan di dalam ranselnya.

" _Ah_ ," ia berdecak tak senang, lalu menendang pintu di depannya sebagai bentuk ungkapan kekesalan.

 _DUK!_

Pintu itu terbuka tepat setelah Yoongi menendangnya dengan kasar, ada sosok Taehyung di baliknya, dengan tatapan kosong tak berminatnya.

"Oh, kau pulang?" tanyanya dengan nada santai. Yang lebih tua hanya bisa mengulum bibir karna terlalu enggan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mata keduanya bertatapan, menyampaikan berapa banyak rasa lelah satu sama lain.

"Masuklah."

Taehyung memberikan ruang untuk Yoongi, dan pemuda itu segera melangkah masuk melewati tubuh jangkung pemuda yang tinggal seatap dengannya tersebut.

"Kau pulang sendiri? Hoseok- _mu_ tak mengantarmu?" tanya Taehyung sebelum Yoongi berlalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia memilih kembali duduk di sofa dan melanjutkan kegiatan menonton acara berita sore yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Tidak," jawab Yoongi dengan napas tertahan, emosi. "Dia sedang sibuk jadi tak bisa mengantarku pulang, dan sebagai gantinya dia berjanji akan mengajakku kencan romantis sehari semalam dan menginap di Hotel keluarganya malam minggu nanti. _Puas_?"

BRAK!

Yoongi meringis sakit, merasakan punggung sempitnya yang terhantam dinding dengan kasar. Taehyung berada di hadapannya dengan mata berkilat marah.

"Aku sudah mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menyakitimu Min Yoongi," Taehyung menghela napasnya, lalu menundukkan kepalanya lemah. "Berikan aku satu alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu?"

"..."

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya, membawa mata elangnya menawan sang cokelat terang dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa kau tak bisa menjawabnya? Apa kau... Berpikir aku tidak bisa melakukannya?"

"Tidak," jawab Yoongi dengan mata memandang yakin tepat ke dalam manik mata Taehyung.

"Tidak?" Taehyung mengulang perkataan Yoongi bingung. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Karna kau–" Yoongi menjeda ucapannya sedetik sebelum melanjutkannya dengan suara serak. "Mencintaiku."

"Haa?" Taehyung mendengungkan suaranya dengan ekspresi mengejek yang begitu terluka. "Ha-ha-ha-HAHAHAHA!" Ia tertawa keras dengan suara kering yang dipaksakan. Taehyung mengusap wajahnya kasar, menatap mata indah itu dengan rasa sakit yang makin dalam.

"Apa kau senang mempermainkan seseorang? Karna apa? Aku–mencintaimu? _Che_." Taehyung berbalik membelakangi Yoongi dengan wajah mendongak ke atas, berusaha agar tak ada setitikpun air mata yang lolos dari penjagaannya.

"Jadi karna aku mencintaimu..." Taehyung menoleh pada Yoongi dengan tatapan kecewanya. "Lalu kau berhak menyakitiku?"

Bibir ranum itu terkulum rapat, membungkam suara sang empunya yang kalau keluar bisa saja akan bergetar ketakutan karna kemarahan Taehyung padanya.

"Kutanya satu kali lagi Min Yoongi," Taehyung melangkah lebih dekat pada Yoongi, membuat punggungnya lebih merapat dengan rasa dingin di balik kain yang ia kenakan.

Bugh!

Taehyung meninju dinding di belakang kepala Yoongi dengan keras, memberikan sakit yang mengelu untuk seluruh tulang-tulang punggung tangannya.

"... _Bagimu... Aku ini apa_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **TaeGi lagi**? Iya hehehehe.

 **Maso lagi**? Iya hehehehehe.

 **Taehyung lagi yang tersiksa**? Iya Ehehehehehe.

 **#Dor #Dirajam #Ditampar #Dibuangkealaska X"D**

Sorry aku ini memang **#timbapernyav** :')) Bukannya apa, hanya lelah membaca ff TaeGi yang Yoongi-nya dibuat lemah dan tersakiti, karna faktor _uke_ mungkin? Aku sendiri lebih suka kalau _seme_ -nya yang menderita **#Lol #Setanbyangsatemanginianak**

Aku nulis _straight_ juga cowoknya kok yang kebanyakan sakit :')) **#Ngek**

Ya sudahlah, silahkan kesan dan pesannya di kotak _review_ ~

 **[Samarinda 27 September 2016]**

 **Reina Of El Dorado**


End file.
